Those Three Words
by Kokoro88
Summary: Shuichi discovers that he has something deadly growing inside of himself, something that scares Yuki. Will the pressures of loosing his lover finally allow Yuki to say those three words, I love you? Read and review!
1. Track 1

**_Okay, this is my first Gravitation fanfiction and also the first time I did some real hard research in order to write a story. I hope that you all enjoy! Please leave a comment if you can about the story, it will help out a lot! (bows) Arigato! Please enjoy Track One of "Those Three Words"!_**

* * *

The blonde romance novelist sat at the side of his bed, the sun was already up and he was lighting a cigarette in his mouth. Eiri Yuki, the 23-year-old novelist, had his entire life turned upside down by just one person. That person was still sleeping on the bed, snug under the blankets and finishing his sweet dreams. Yuki didn't look back at him, he had another deadline due tomorrow and had to think of a way to finish all of his work and try to get some sleep that night. His partner moaned a bit, making Yuki look down at the pink haired rock star, then quickly got up to his hands and knees on the bed. Yuki was about to say something but the younger boy just put his hand over his mouth and ran off of the bed and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him, and then the muffled sound of gagging. "I'm never that bad." Yuki mocked, but his partner just finished his vomiting when he said that. He stood up and went to the kitchen, starting up a pot of coffee in order to keep awake, better start the caffeine now then later. After a few minutes the other resident of the house walked out to the kitchen, holding a towel over his mouth and his face wet, he tried to snap out of it with cold water. "That makes two times this week." 

"You could at least ask if I'm alright..." He spoke, still holding the towel up to his mouth. This was Shuichi Shindou, the lead singer to the new hot band Bad Luck. Shuichi sat down on the couch and finally lowered the towel, then grogged to himself and melted into the couch. "My head it killing me..."

Yuki still said nothing, he just waited patiently for his coffee to hurry up so he could have a sip.

Shuichi shifted his gaze over to Yuki, every time he looked at his lover he always felt better. He tossed the towel off to the side and smirked, closing his eyes tight and then making a type of 'mew' sound. "You know, I could stay home today and-" And again he never got to finish. The door was knocked open by a large blonde man holding a semi-automatic weapon, sunglasses on his face and weapon holsters over his shoulders, both holding a nice shiny magnum. Shuichi jumped off of the couch, looking for a place to hide, while Yuki just took a cup and filled it up with the coffee he was waiting for. The Caucasian man stomped inside, then pointed the weapon at Shuichi. All the singer could do was hold his hands up high and hope that the trigger was never pulled.

Mr. K, the gun crazy American manager, raised his sunglasses a bit to look right at Shuichi while still pointing the weapon at him. "Why aren't you ready yet? We have to get to the designated point by thirteen-hundred hours! That's in less then ten minutes." He nudged the nozzle of his weapon onto Shuichi's nose. "Go get dressed... and then come with me."

Shuichi didn't hesitate at all, he ran off to the bedroom and got changed quickly. Their manager scared every last one of them, he was known to setting traps and blowing up fans as well in order to keep Bad Luck going. All he really did was bring bad luck to Bad Luck. In no time Shuichi was back in the kitchen, snagging a quick pop-tart to eat, and then pecking Yuki on the cheek. "I'll be back before dinner! Wait for me!" Shuichi made sure that Yuki would remember, but then was tearfully dragged out of the house and into the armored van that Mr. K got to transport Shuichi to the record labels headquarters, N-G Pro.

* * *

The three waited just outside of the president's office. Tohma Seguchi used to be a keyboardist for Shuichi's favorite band Nittle Grasper, now he was president of one of the best record labels in the country. The company was working it's way up to being one of the best international record companies in history. The reason why Shuichi needed to be on time was because they had to attend a meeting with Tohma. That was pretty rare but when needed they came. Their producer, Mr. Sakano, was already panicking in the corner of the hallway with his strange gestures and constant crying. He feared that this meeting was to shut down the band. Mr. K was missing again, probably scouting out the area for 'enemies'. Shuichi was sitting on the ground while resting his head against the wall, his eyes closed and trying to keep steady. Suguru Fujisaki, the keyboardist and youngest member of Bad Luck, had never seen the hyperactive lead singer this calm, usually he was trying to hide away because he was embarrassed by him. Suguru was leaning against the opposite wall while holding a folder stuffed with music sheets and notes. He kept his young eyes on Shuichi and just continued to worry about him. This took Hiro by surprise too. Not only was Hiroshi (Hiro for short) Sakano the guitarist of the band but he wasalso Shuichi's best friend. Even when his best friend was in a depression he wasn't quiet, he would be complaining that he needed to get better to sing or whining that he wanted his Yuki with him. Hiro sat down next to Shuichi and tapped his friend on the head. The naive boy cringed a bit and then stood up, pointing at Hiro. "YOU WOKE ME UP!" 

Suguru turned away again, it looked like he was back to normal and things were just going to get loud again. Hiro raised his hands in a surrender and stuck out his tongue. "What do you think Tohma will think if he finds you sleeping out here?"

Shuichi sat back down and again leaned his head, closing his eyes and trying to keep together. "He's making me wait and made me leave home. He's turning out to be a slave driver and is dragging me away from my hero!" Shuichi started to smile and even drool, everyone knew what was on his mind. Hiro wanted to knock him out of this fantasy but he feared it was too late. "Ahh... yes. My Yuki will come and save me from this tyrant of a president!"

Before Shuichi could continue Suguru dived down and covered his loud mouth, making everything else just a mumble as he continued on without even noticing the hand over his mouth. When he finally realized it Shuichi gave Suguru a cold stare. The young school boy just released his hand as Shuichi kept staring at him.

He sat back in front of his two band mates and kept hold of the folder, right when this meeting was done Suguru was going to start working on some songs again in the sound studio to make sure they sounded right with Shuichi's voice. He also stared over at the singer as he spoke. "Don't speak about Tohma like that, if he hears you then Sakano will die of a heart attack."

"I think he's already dying slowly from a panic attack." Hiro pointed over to their crazy caretaker. Everyone took a quick glance just to find him dancing around in circles and going around like a spinning top, yelling at himself for doing such a horrible job of producing them. He didn't realize how close he was to the wall, in one of his panic ritual moves he went face first into the wall and then fell dead onto the ground. Shuichi just felt like taking out a stick and start poking at his body. He never got to and his thoughts were disrupted by the feeling of again throwing up. Shuichi put his hand on his stomach and moaned a bit, making Suguru cringe a bit and get ready to jump up of he got sicker. Hiro finally took his friend into notice as Shuichi got over the feeling. "Are you sure you're not catching something?"

"Yeah, I don't have a fever and Yuki just said it was probably a stomach bug." Shuichi finished off, then perked up to Hiro and gave his rocker friend a great big hug. "You care so much for me! Thank you Hiro!" Shuichi stuck to him like glue.

It took a little while but Hiro was successfully able to pull his friend off of him and sit him back down. Suguru thought it over and began to speak. "You have been skipping work a lot due to headaches... and you've been getting a lot of stomach bugs." Shuichi nodded with every symptom named off by Suguru.

Hiro snickered and then pat Shuichi on the back, he had a smile of a fatherly figure on his face. It almost looked too good. "So, when is the baby coming?" Suguru and Shuichi both stood up and screamed his name as he continued while sitting on the floor. "Headaches, vomiting, mood swings... well those are normal for you... it's all side effects of having a baby."

"I CAN'T GET PREGNANT!" Shuichi yelled, then he thought of life being a mother. It started to freak him out and the pink haired wonder almost fell into a panic attack like his producer, who was still out cold on the ground and his face drenched in his still falling tears. He started to pull at his hair at the thought. "Yuki would kill me if we had kids! He's always so busy that he'd kick us out and then we'd live on the streets for the rest of our lives! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Suguru just started to pat his partner on the back with a sigh and a sweat mark falling on the side of his face. Again he was over-reacting to something that could never happen. Shuichi melted to his knees and started to cry out loud, the tears falling like faucets that broke their handles and let the water go everywhere. "No Hiro, tell me you're lying!"

Somehow he knew his friend would take it seriously, so all he did was laugh and sit back. Shuichi finally stopped crying but still held his hands in fists up to his face like a little chibi character. Hiro winked and pointed at Shuichi. "You would make a great parent." Shuichi started to sniffle again, his life would be ruined if Yuki found out! He started to laugh when Shuichi started to tear up. "You can't have kids, you're a guy!"

A blank stare, a few blinks later, and then a smile as he returned to his normal sitting spot. "I knew that." Shuichi rested his head against the wall again as Suguru took his previous seat. When the three sat down again the singer sighed and peeked a glance at both of them. "So, what's the meeting about?"

"A good question." A new voice came into the conversation. Everyone stood to attention as Tohma stood in the doorway to his office. Like usual the man had a smile on his face that could trick anyone. "I'm sorry I took so long. The phone conference went overtime."

"MR. PRESIDENT!" Sakano amazingly was resurrected from his dead position and appeared in front of the band. He no longer cried but was constantly bowing in apology to him. "I TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY FOR THEIR ACTIONS! IF THE BAND SHUTS DOWN DO NOT PUNISH THEM AT ALL, PLEASE KEEP THEM GOING AND GIVE THEM EVERYTHING THAT THEY DESERVE!"

Tohma laughed and moved to the side, welcoming them inside of his large office with an arm. "On the contrary, I want Bad Luck to broaden their horizons." Sakano finally calmed down a bit as the entire band shimmered with joy, they were heading right up to the top of the charts! The small group walked inside as Tohma shut the doors behind them. In front of the desk sat two chairs, there were always only two chairs there. Hiro offered the first chair to Shuichi so he could take it easy. The boy happily accepted, his headache had gotten a lot worse sense that morning. The other chair went to Suguru while Sakano stood behind him. Tohma went around to his special president chair behind the desk, folders and some papers neatly arranged in front of him. The leader of it all put his hands onto the desk and started to speak. "Let me get right to the point. I want Bad Luck to join with Nittle Grasper in the International Music Tour next month in America." Everyone went silent, that was right to the point after all. Shuichi was filling up inside with the urge to get up and start singing at that moment but there were always little tricks and rules in order to get a position this great on the international scale. "You must do some thing before starting. First, Sakano, I need you to arrange that they have a demo album ready to go, make sure to put only the best of their songs. Second, I must speak with K in arrangement with your room, lodging, and planning of the event. Finally, you three must be in the best shape." He spoke to the entire band but kept his eyes fixed onto the one that skipped too many rehearsals. "No more sick days for anyone, you're going to need to work at your best to make it here. If it all works out then Shuichi and Ryuichi will be performing a duet together."

"REALLY!" Shuichi jumped onto his seat with an energy that no one could match and held his hand up in a fist, as if in victory. "I will make it to every rehearsal for both Bad Luck AND Nittle Grasper if I need to! An international show and to perform with the great Ryuichi Sakuma live on stage!" He started to laugh without stop, Hiro poked him on the side and made Shuichi fall down to his feet onto the floor. The boy turned around to his band members and gave his victory cry. "Let's do it!" Everyone nodded, if he was pumped up to do this then there was no turning back.

Tohma cleared his throat to get everyones attention again, making all face him and his high status, and then he stood up and offered his hand to them. "I'll be coming into your rehearsal today if you don't mind. I expect to see great things."

The energy boy took his hand and shook it firm and hard, it was time to get started. "You can count on us! These will be our best rehearsals ever!" He smiled big and wide while Tohma shook his hand in return with his small professional yet charming smile.

* * *

**_I know, not much for a first chapter and all. Well, at least I got the first chapter up and all. There is the little review button (points to the purple box) please leave on behind for me. More to come when I get the chance!_**

**_-Kokoro_**


	2. Track 2

**_Yeah! (dance around) People really do like this story! I didn't know if it would hit and I already got some reviews for it! Well, you asked and I shall give. (bows) Arigato for all of the support! Here is Track 2 of "Those Three Words"!_**

* * *

A few more hours passed, they had done some music work down at the sound check rooms but still wasn't up to the singing part. Suguru was working on his synthesizer to fix up some more beats and sound effects while Hiro was out of the office and getting them all something to eat. Shuichi was slouched in his chair, dazing off and staring into nothingness. Suguru couldn't concentrate at all, the entire room was too quiet. He perked his head up at the silent loud mouth to find him slouched there and frowned, he had been acting strange like this for over a month now. "Shuichi?" He asked out loud. The singer turned his head to him as if he were a zombie awakened from the grave to eat fresh flesh. This gave the young boy chills but he still needed to ask. "Are you okay?" 

"My head..." He slouched some more and looked like he was melting into the couch. "It's pounding yet floating in a sea of blah at the same time." Suguru didn't like how he was acting at all. The conversation came to an abrupt end when Hiro walked in holding three fast food bags. Shuichi shot out of his chair and charged at Hiro. He grabbed one of the bags and opened it, then pouted. "It's a chicken wrap..."

The food bringer took that bag and handed him another. Shuichi took a peak inside and perked up, a good cheeseburger with fries and even a small cookie. He meeped and started back to his seat. At first Shuichi was walking off to the side but he just fell onto the couch and started to eat his food right away. Hiro tossed the first bag that was taken away from him to the keyboardist. "Here, your chicken wrap." Suguru thanked him and sat down on the ground next to Shuichi, Hiro also sat down on the ground as Shuichi gobbled down his burger and jumped right on to the fries. Hiro took his time with his burger, how could that boy eat like that and still keep his size? "See? You're eating just like a pregnant woman."

"DROP THAT!" The other two yelled at him. Hiro smirked and kept at his dinner. Shuichi took out a fry and popped it into his mouth, chewing away with pleasure. When he was done with the fry he grabbed onto another one and smiled brightly. "I wonder how my Yuki is doing?" The other two didn't mind him talking about his lover, it seemed like one of the most normal things that he had done all day. The lover boy stuck another fry into his mouth as he continued. "Maybe I should call him? But he's working on a late night deadline again tonight. AHH! TONIGHT!" Shuichi looked over to the clock in the music studio, it was seven at night already. "I PROMISED HIM I WOULD GET HOME BEFORE SUPPER!"

Hiro swallowed the chunk of meat inside of his mouth while speaking to the crazy one. "Tohma is coming to see our rehearsal and you can't skip out anymore. Yuki will understand if you get home late." And then he took another bit.

Shuichi popped two fries into his mouth this time, then nodded in agreement to what his friend said. "You're right... I'll just give him a little call that I'll be late." He popped his bag of uneaten food into Hiro's lap and stood up, a pain starting in the back of his head. Shuichi stumbled a bit in his step but quickly got right back up to his feet. The two watched him closely as he started to walk to the side a bit, as if he were drunk. Shuichi turned around to them and laughed with his hands behind his head. "Hiro! Did they slip something into that? I can't walk right anymore! HAHAHAHA!" Shuichi stuck out his tongue and again started to the door, at least it was more of a straight line this time. He really worried them now, what was happening to the star power of their band? The two remaining artists gave each other a helping glance. Then both shot up to get the attention of Tohma onto the matter. While Shuichi headed down the hall to use his cell phone the other two ran the opposite way to get to Tohma's office and hope that he was still there.

* * *

Shuichi took out his cell phone and started to type in the numbers of Yuki's home phone but he was seeing double. The young boy closed his eyes and shook his head to get back on track but it just hurt the back of his head even more. He opened his eyes and tried again, this time he could see the numbers better but was still seeing double. Shuichi painstakingly banged in the numbers for Yuki's house and put it to his ear. He closed his eyes again, seeing things in double was really annoying and his headache wasn't getting any better. Not to mention that he felt like bringing up all of what he just ate again. Shuichi stumbled back against the wall as the phone rang, the answering machine came on. "Another deadline job..." He moped to himself as the automated message kept going. Once the beep came Shuichi perked up a bit more. "Hi Yuki! I'm going to have to stay after a bit, I probably won't make it to dinner. I'm-" He stopped again, putting his hand over his mouth. Shuichi never hung up the phone, he just lowered the occupied hand and kept the free one over his mouth. The boy went to the restroom that was close and right to a stall. He hovered over the toilet and threw up the dinner that he just ate, still with the phone in hand. After he was done gagging Shuichi got back up and went to the sink the try and clean up a bit, he looked into the mirror and saw two of himself again. Then he realized that the phone was still on. Shuichi cancelled the rest of the call and put the phone back into his pocket. He hovered over the sink and tried to calm down a bit. Shuichi closed his eyes to get back into his happy mode. "Come on... get a grip!" He told himself. Shuichi took a deep breath and looked up again, the double vision was almost back to normal. He smiled and washed up a bit. "I have to be better to perform with Ryuichi!"

* * *

Luck would have it that Tohma was indeed inside of his office. He was packing up his final amount of papers and was about to head off to the rehearsal that he promised he would listen to. Hiro and Suguru slammed open the doors and ran inside, out of breath, while Tohma just looked in surprise at their grand entrance. The two leaned against the backs of the seats and took their attention to Tohma as he looked in question to them. "It's about Shuichi." Hiro started. 

Tohma was at full attention, leaning against his desk and waiting for them to catch their breath and continue. Suguru got to talking right first, staring his cousin right in his eyes. "For the past three to four months Shuichi has been acting really strange. He's been getting a lot of headaches and throwing up a lot. Not only that, but he can't walk very straight and keeps forgetting things!"

"Well, the constant forgetting is normal for Shuichi isn't it?" Tohma asked. Hiro shook his head no. Sure his friend could act like a little child and forget some things, but his short term memory otherwise was always pretty good. In fact it was great compared to how he was doing now. "Has he gone to a doctor?"

The guitarist took a seat and sighed with a small chuckle. "He's terrified of doctors. The only time he would go is if we dragged him there." Tohma shut his briefcase of folders and headed for the door. Suguru followed without hesitation while Hiro took his time. When the last person left the doors were closed behind him and the three headed off to the sound studio room. "What are you going to do?"

"What else?" Tohma turned the corner of the hall, the other two following closely like students listening to the teacher in a tour. "We're going to take him to the doctor."

* * *

Shuichi got back to the sound studio only to find it empty. He found it strange that the other two left without telling him but accepted it anyway. Again with a crooked walk he tried to get to the couch while attempting to dial the two touch tone pads for Yuki's number again. He got it in, feeling extremely dizzy. He raised the receiver to his ear as the back of his head hurt again. The lead singer had been getting pains in the back of his neck for over a year now, probably because of all of the times he's fallen on it. And the headaches always came when he was stressing over something, same as the double vision when he was sick. Shuichi waited for the answering machine again, Yuki was still working, to end. He stumbled over to the couch while feeling fatigued. "Yuki... about that last call I-" He tripped over his own two feet, falling forward and hitting his head on the corner of Suguru's synth board. He was knocked out cold while the board fell to his side, causing a loud crash. Silence now. 

Tohma entered into the sound studio and looked around for what caused the noise while Suguru went to pick up everything that fell. He didn't get far when he found Shuichi laying there out cold. "Call an ambulance!" He yelled out. Tohma dropped his bag and went over to check as well while Hiro hopped over everything to get to his friend. He rolled Shuichi onto his back and was calling his name, telling him to wake up. Tohma found Shuichi's phone on the floor next to him. He picked it up and noticed that it was in the middle of a call, someone was speaking on the other side.

He held it to his ear to actually hear Yuki telling Shuichi how he needed to stop getting drunk and trying to call. "This is Tohma." He said, stopping Yuki in mid sentence of annoyance. "I'm going to have to call you back, Shuichi just passed out and I need to use his phone to call the hospital." Yuki was silent when Tohma said this, he had no witty remarks. Tohma hung up and started to dial for an ambulance to come and pick up the unconscious singer.

* * *

Yuki lowered his cordless phone slowly, he never thought he would hear the day that they needed to call the hospital for him. Sure Shuichi was acting strange for the past few months but strange was his characters. He remembered the first message that Shuichi sent on the answering machine where he stopped on his love trip and vomited again. Yuki placed the phone down on the receiver and just stared at it, he was useless until Tohma called him again and told him what happened to his lover. The novelist dreadfully went back to his laptop and looked at the screen, his mind went blank and he couldn't think of a word to write. He popped a cigarette into his mouth and lit it, the draft was due tomorrow and his editor would have his head on a platter if he didn't finish. Yuki had his hands hovering over the keyboard to start typing but still nothing came to mind. He grumbled to himself and went back to the phone, dialing his current editors number. A few rings and she picked up, the smooth man just blew out some smoke and closed his eyes. "I can't finish the deadline tomorrow. Something important came up." And with that he hung up. He didn't have time to listen to all of her whimpering and complaining at the moment, his mind was rushing through things he didn't know. Yuki went back to the bedroom and got dressed, then waited for the call to come in from Tohma.

* * *

**_Yeah... I couldn't think of anything else so I had him hit his head on a synth board. Would that knock out the real Shuichi? Prooooobably not. XD Okay, please review for me if you liked it! (or if you didn't, that's fine too) I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. (smiles)_**

**_Kokoro_**


	3. Track 3

**_whoa, so many people like the story! That surprises me. O.o_**

**_Okay, like asked, here is Track 3 of "Those Three Words" (and don't worry, the pregnant jokes were just that, jokes. XD I thought it was pretty funny that Shuichi thought it was all fact)_**

* * *

A couple of hours passed, it was going into ten at night. Yuki let his computer fall asleep while he started to doze off on the couch, waiting for his phone to ring. Why wasn't Tohma calling him back? Was Shuichi not doing good at all or was he already better and just forgot to call him back? The man laughed at how he was, the old him would never worry over someone like this. It was decided, he would go back to working on the manuscript and forget about the call. When Yuki stood up the device rang, someone was trying to get in contact with him after all of this time. He strolled over with one hand in his pocket to the phone and then picked it up. "Hello?" He gave a cold welcome like normal. 

Tohma was on the other line and he still sounded calm. Yuki took this note that Shuichi was okay, the fall wasn't that bad. He loosened up a bit but his brother-in-law's call became even more serious. "Could you come to the hospital? Shuichi just woke up and he's going a little crazy that he's here and you're not with him."

Me smirked but the caller never got to see it. "Yeah, whatever." Then he hung up. Yuki snagged the keys from the counter and walked out of his house, going right to the black car and getting inside. Shuichi was fine, he just tripped again and this time it actually did some damage. He drove casually to the hospital to pipe down the annoying brat.

* * *

"WHAAA!" Shuichi was screaming out his tears and even made Hiro cover his ears. Shuichi had a little bandage on the side of his forehead from the fall, just a few stitches were needed and he was all better. They still ran some tests and wanted to make sure that he was alright because the fall and his activities were a little unusual. "WHERE IS YUKI!" 

Hiro kept his ears covered and was the only one in the room with him, everyone else already left because the screaming got too annoying and was making their ears bleed. He finally went right up to his friend and slammed his hand over Shuichi's mouth, causing him to fall back onto his pillow and wince a bit at the pain that again came from the back. Hiro gave a sigh of relief and then a grin of victory as he stood up right again. "Tohma called him, he should be coming. Now... will you quiet down so the others can come back in?"

Shuichi sat back up in the hospital bed again, eyes brimming with tears at his friend shutting him up and Yuki still not being there, and nodded for their return. Hiro gave a quick thanks and went to open the door. He never even got to touch the doorknob before it flung open and hit Hiro right in the face. In ran Ryuichi with his Kumagoro in his hands. "SHU-CHAN! Are you okay!" His high pitch squealing was just as annoying as Shuichi's. The pink haired complainer nodded in his chibi ways while Ryuichi went right to the side of the bed and held out his doll. "Here! Kumagoro will make you feel all better!"

The crazy man kept the doll out in front of Shuichi's face while everyone else waltzed right inside. Shuichi took the doll and hugged it tight, he needed something to help him in that scary place without his lover. The rest came in and went off to the sides. Suguru walked right up next to Hiro while Tohma, K and Sakano took the side wall and let the three chat. "I just tripped over my own two feet! I'll be fine!"

"Good good! I want to sing to the entire world with Shu-chan!" He smiled big and bright while Shuichi smiled as well. "We'll be shining to the entire world!"

Both started their crazy dream laugh, how could they possibly be so different when they hit the stage? Everyone turned to the door when Yuki walked inside, causing the entire room to go silent. He actually came when Tohma called, no one expected him to come here. Shuichi smiled and wanted to jump out of the bed to greet his lover but the doctor came in after him. "Hello again Mr. Shindou."

"HI YUKI!" He yelled out. The man sighed and wanted to punch this kid in the face, he was again over-reacting to such a menial situation. Yuki went up to the bed and sat down at the side. The boy wasted no time, he held onto Yuki's arm and never let go while holding Kumagoro in the hug of the arm as well.

The doctor looked at the entire cast of odd people in the room, then down at the file that he held in his hands. "Would it be possible for me to speak with Mr. Shindou alone?"

"We're all in this together." Hiro strongly supported his friendship and connection to Shuichi.

The patient nodded, everyone could stay so they could all hear that he was overworked, over stressed, and in desperate need of more love! He waited for the doctor to say it, to tell him that the only cure for his fall was endless love to his dear Yuki. The doctor cleared his throat and began, shutting the door so it was a private conversation with everyone inside. He went back to his spot of standing at the end of the bed, then took his attention to the open file in his hand. "We ran your blood tests and found no problems, as well as the X-rays." Shuichi nodded, he was as fit as a fiddle. "But your MRI's came up with some trouble." The room suddenly felt a lot colder, trouble? Shuichi was never in trouble, he always pulled through everything without a scratch. The doctor kept reading the report. "It seems that your headaches and vomiting are being caused by a pressure on the posterior fossa."

"A positive fossil?" He tried to ask the strange name that the doctor said, still clinging onto his one and only.

The doctor just shook his head, apparently he was used to the strange questions with the direct names. He looked right at the boy with a type of sorrow. "You have a brain tumor." Everyone in the room froze at the words. Those five words alone meant nothing but together they sent a bone chilling filling. Shuichi lightened his grip onto Yuki, Kumagoro fell onto the bed as the doctor continued. "From the looks of it the tumor is in your cerebellum and is entering into the fourth ventricle. At this rate it will probably reach into the brain stem within the next couple of monthsor so." He wasn't listening to the details, the first few words had shot him into an unknown reality that he only saw in the movies. "We have treatment options to take care of this, we can take out the tumor-"

"How big is it?" Yuki asked. Shuichi still didn't look at his lover nor at the bunny, his attention was to the bed that he lay on. It was the only thing without eyes that didn't look back at him.

Again the doctor looked at the files. "It's about 2.7 centimeters and growing." Shuichi moaned when he said this, it sounded small but the tension in the room got tighter with the number being told. Shuichi was down in the dumps, he had heard of brain tumors on television and how bad they were. They were deadly too. He kept his eyes on the blankets that rested on his body, he was too young to get something like this wasn't he? The doctor took his cue from Shuichi's silence. "I'll give you a few minutes alone." He then went to the door and opened it. Tohma went to Ryuichi, who was also strangely silent, and took his arm gently. Those two left first. K dragged Sakano out while Suguru and Hiro dragged their feet when they left. The doctor went out before Hiro, he took the rear of the exiting group. The best friend of the victim gave one more concerned look and then shut the door behind him.

Yuki easily got out of Shuichi's hold, that alone started to freak him out. Yuki put his now free hand under Shuichi's chin and made the boy look up to him. His eyes were brimming with tears at the news of the tumor. He took in a deep breath and tried to keep it together. "Yuki... am I gonna die?"

The everlasting happiness came to an abrupt end, the immortal Shuichi Shindou was now reaching the end of his rope. All the novelist could do was keep silent for a bit, then answer the question. "No, I'll make sure that you don't."

Shuichi nodded but still didn't smile, he then closed his eyes and began to cry out all of his fears. Yuki took Shuichi into a hug and tried his best to comfort him. He was shaking with fear, a silent killer had invaded into the young lively boy and was now going to give him a frightening time for a very long while.

* * *

It was only about thirty minutes that everyone was waiting. They all stayed around his room, some sitting on the ground while other preferred to stand. Hiro was sitting down and thinking about how all of this could happen. He was leaning against the wall and trying to come up with any way he could help his best friend out. Suguru was also worried for him. Even though Shuichi always embarrassed him and made the young student go crazy they were still good friends. He didn't want it all to end from something so unusual as this. Sakano was suffering from another panic attack, muttering to himself non-stop while K tried to calm him down. How would the producer calm down if the one comforting him is holding a magnum in his hand for 'emergencies'? The last two, Tohma and Ryuichi, were silent and opposite of the door. No one was talking at all, not one word came from one mouth for the duration of time they were kicked out. After a while the door to the hospital room opened and Yuki walked out, then he closed it behind him. Everyone stood to attention as Yuki leaned against the door. Hiro was the first to speak but his voice sounded dry and hoarse. "How is he taking all of this?" 

Again a silence. Yuki sighed and started. "He's terrified. All he knows is from what he watches on television and those people always tend to die." No one liked the sudden answer, at least it gave them some type of answer. "I convinced him to talk to the doctor and find a way to stop it. He's afraid to die mostly."

"I-I'll go get him!" Suguru ran down the hall to get the doctor that told the grim news. Again everyone went silent.

Tohma walked up to his family member, he was deeply concerned for both of them. "How are you taking this?" He asked. The strong novelist just shrugged his shoulders, he was taking it just like Shuichi had a normal cold and was going to be out of it just for a little bit. Tohma nodded at the response, it was effecting everyone in a different way after all. Tohma turned to Hiro and shook his head in regret. "Bad Luck can't go to the International Music Tour like this. I will work with the press and tell them everything that has happened."

"No." Yuki butted in. This shocked the president because he was never really concerned about Shuichi's business. "He wants to tell his fans himself. After he talks with he doctor he'll tell everyone everything."

"Right." Tohma still didn't smile. Instead he went over to the whimpering Ryuichi and gently started to lead him down the hall. Before leaving Tohma turned back to the group that was there. "I'll just announce that Bad Luck is having some troubles, I won't mention who and why." A quick nod of agreement from the peanut gallery and he left them all alone.

The moment that Tohma and Ryuichi were out of their site Suguru was walking back with the doctor. He stopped half a step behind as the one with all of the wisdom went right up to Yuki. The writer opened the door and let him inside, then followed and shut it before anyone else could come inside. A few more minutes of silence, then the doctor walked out and went back to his normal business as if nothing happened. "You can come in now!" Shuichi yelled out to them. The smaller group ran inside and surrounded the bed. All the rocker did was hold onto Kumagoro and smile bright. Yuki was sitting on the side of the bed again and urging for a cigarette right now. "I'll be fine! See? The doctor said I can go home today!" He jumped a bit on the bed but everyone else still looked with concern. Shuichi started to nibble on Kumagoro's ear while he kept talking. "I'm just going to have a chat with him tomorrow, stop looking at me like I'm already dead."

"We're not!" All of them yelled out at the same time. Shuichi stopped nibbling and smiled again at them. At least he kept his spirits up and wanted to make sure that everyone else was okay with the situation. Shuichi didn't know that Yuki told them about the fears and the mumbling that arose from the falling tears.

* * *

Shuichi got changed back into his normal clothing and then went to the front desk to sign out. The others followed him around a bit but he told them all to go home and get some rest. No one argued with him, everyone was a bit beat from all of the stress. They all left while Shuichi bounced around and kept close to Yuki like a dog would to its master. He was discharged and then skipped along with Yuki to the car. After about a twenty minutes drive the two arrived home. It was about midnight now and the entire street was quiet. He turned off the car and started out of the car, noticing that Shuichi wasn't moving at all. With a stroke of worry he faced his lover and found him sleeping while holding onto Kumagoro. Yuki kept his eyes on Shuichi and actually had a type of warmth in his eyes. Warmth or not, they had to get inside. Yuki tapped Shuichi on his shoulder and the boy just moaned a bit. He did it again and Shuichi opened his eyes to peek over to Yuki, realizing just then that they were home. He hid his face with Kumagoro and had it looking at Yuki while he talked. "Five more minutes." 

"Then you can sleep out here." He got out of his car and closed the door. Shuichi popped his head up and watched Yuki find the house key and start to the door.

He pushed his hands against the glass like a kid at a candy store. "Yuki! Don't leave me behind!" He yelled, thank goodness it was still in the car. The entire whine was muffled down to just a little nothing. Shuichi pushed open the door and got out, slamming it behind him and then running over to Yuki. Before the man could even put the key onto the lock Shuichi was attached to his body. "You left me behind again!" He mumbled in a whiny moan. Yuki just unlocked the door and opened it. He was still holding on and there wasn't any sign of letting go. There was only one thing to do, Yuki walked in while dragging Shuichi along. He got inside and closed the door behind him, still with the extra luggage clinging onto his back like the shell of a turtle. "Don't leave me behind anymore! No no no no no no no no no!"

"Shut up." He ordered. Shuichi finally let go and stood there with Kumagoro. Yuki just made a turn to face him and find that the boy was really hurt with the line. He wasn't acting like himself again, this insult didn't make him jump all over Yuki and start making out. He went up to Shuichi as the boy turned away and started off to the bedroom. At first it was a quick walk but it quickly escalated into a run to the room. He followed the sick child into the room to find him laying face first on the bed and hiding his hand under his chest. "What now?"

Shuichi was crying again, he could hear the muffles through the pillow. Yuki went up to him and made Shuichi sit up, still holding his right hand. He made the boy let go of his right hand an hold it out a bit, it started to shake on its own. "What's happening?" Shuichi begged for an answer. His hand finally stopped with its little tremor and Shuichi thrusted himself onto the only thing that would calm him down. He smothered his face onto Yuki while still crying. "I don't understand, what's wrong with me!" Yuki gently pushed him off of his body. Shuichi was still crying at his own confusion. There was only one thing Yuki could think of. He took Shuichi's arms and pulled him into a kiss. There was no resistance, Shuichi embraced Yuki and entered into a fantasy that was always better then reality.

It didn't last long though, Yuki started to move from the mouth down his neck but Shuichi gave out a moan of pain. He tilted his head back and felt the tiny pinch again at the base of his brain. He actually backed out of Yuki's pure emotion and let his arms fall to his sides. Yuki got off of the bed and started to move the blankets while Shuichi went under them. He lay down on his special pillow and kept his eyes on Yuki as the man knelt down next to the bed and took Shuichi's hand. "Remember, you have to talk to the doctor tomorrow."

He nodded a bit while still keeping his gaze on his those amazing eyes. "I'm sorry." He whimpered. Yuki just kept looking at him while Shuichi started to fall into a gentle sleep. "I'm sorry that I'm causing all of this trouble Yuki." He muttered and then fell fast asleep. He slid his hand out of the soft hold and stood up while still concentrating his eyes on the sleeping one.

* * *

**_Yup, now everyone knows what Shuichi has. In case you didn't know, the posteria fossa is the bottom base of the brain that connects to theneck in the back. It's closest to the brain stem that connects to your spine and nerves. The cerebellum is also in the back of your neck (points to bottom of neck where it connects to the head in the back) and that has some control over the optic nerve and also with your ability to walk straight. The reason why he hurts whenever he moves his head back or when it gets hit is because of the pressure onto the Brain Stem, those are where the pain nerves bascially are for the brain._**

**_I hope that helped clear out some of his symtoms, Track 4 will be up as soon as I can get it!_**

**_Kokoro_**


	4. Track 4

_**upon populardemand (my faithful reviewers XD) I have edited and posted up Track 4 of "Those Three Words"! Yup yup yup, thanks for the support and keep reviewing! This has become the most popular story out of all of them, almost 1000 hits! Pretty sweet huh? Enjoy Track 4!**_

* * *

It was the same routine the next morning. Yuki woke up first and took his shower, dried his hair, and then went to his computer to try to work some on his manuscript. About two hours after he woke up he could hear that Shuichi was up as well, he ran to the bathroom again and was coughing as if he were to vomit again. The memories of last night came back and haunted Yuki, again he couldn't write a thing and had to shut down his laptop. He walked out of his study and Shuichi walked out of the bathroom, both looked at each other. The silence was piercing but soon ended. Shuichi went right to Yuki and again attached himself to the tall man's body. He rubbed his head against Yuki like a cat. "Hi Yuuuuuuuuuki! Guess what? I didn't get sick this morning! I'm getting beeeetteeeerr!" Shuichi was so pleased that he didn't actually throw up that morning. Sure the hurting and the pinching was still going on with back of his head but at least he didn't give up whatever was left in his stomach. 

"Get off." Yuki ordered again.

The cat boy purred and kept hold to his lover. "Nope nope nope! I'm going to make up all of the mistakes I made last night!"

He again commanded that this attachment would break off but again it spoke to him as if he was it's master. Yuki sighed and finally started to try and pry his arms off. "You damn brat... you're holding on too tight!"

"This is the strength of looooooooooove!" Shuichi finally let go but moved as smoothly as a snake and jumped onto Yuki's back. The man cursed out loud and almost fell face first into the wood floor, the singer just kept his arms around Yuki's neck and he rested his head on the man's shoulder. "I'll never let you go Yuki! Never never never!"

Yuki looked down at Shuichi's legs, he had them curled around the man's waist so he didn't even have to keep the big kid up. Then Yuki noticed Shuichi's toe start to fidget on it's own, apparently the owner of the toe didn't notice at all. He kept going on with his loving Yuki speech and kept keeping hold of the man like a monkey. "Can't you ever shut up?" Yuki treaded onward to drop off his baggage onto the couch.

Shuichi just purred again and made a little kitty face. "I'll never stop telling the world how much I feel for you Yuki." He finally made it to the couch and was ready to shake off the animal when he started to nibble on Yuki's ear. That was one of his ticklish, not to mention turning on, spots. Yuki lost balance and fell backwards onto the couch, Shuichi got off just in time to not get crushed by the man but still fell onto the couch and hit his head on the back of the seat. "Ouch!" He yelled out, he had hit the point where it kept pinching. Yuki sat up and turned to him while Shuichi just sat up and had his hands on the back of his head, rocking back and forth. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow..." He picked his gaze up to Yuki, who lost attention to the crying baby and had the controller in his hand to start flipping through channels. Shuichi lay on his lap and pointed to his head where the hardly visible scar was. "You hurt me! Kissie kissie to make me better?"

"You're hopeless." He turned on the television and started to flip through some channels. Shuichi just moped again and kept looking up at Yuki's face while laying his head on the novelists lap.

His face looked so pure and fresh, it was Shuichi's dream come true. He always loved to admire his perfect features. Yuki's cold eyes that protected his soft heart, his pale skin that always hid even the brightest of a blush, his perfect lips that gave the best kisses known to man. He had to stop admiring Yuki's face with the sound of the television, Yuki was flipping through slowly and stopped on a pop news channel. The top story, Bad Luck. Shuichi sat up and watched the show. They spoke about their concerns with the medical emergency last night, even to some eye witnesses that were in the hospital when Shuichi was admitted. The anchor informed the viewers that everything was alright, according to President of N-G Pro Records Tohma Seguchi, and that Bad Luck would be having a live press conference tomorrow at five. Shuichi took the controller from Yuki and shut the television off, then he put it down and leaned against Yuki's shoulder. "Let's get ready to see the doctor." He muttered. Yuki stood up and started to leave to the bedroom to get ready. Shuichi kept his eyes on him as he walked off. "Yuki." He spoke, making the other stop and turn to Shuichi. "Will you ever say it? The stuff I say to you?" There was no answer for a long time.

Shuichi stood up to ask again but Yuki just headed off to the bedroom again. "Get ready, we have to meet him in an hour." Pink hair sulked a bit in place but understood that Yuki was just trying to keep up his tough guy attitude. He knew, deep down, that Yuki did truly love him. He would say it eventually, somehow, and Shuichi would make sure to never forget the moment when it would happen.

* * *

Yuki drove to the hospital and both went inside. They called down the doctor that was going to take care of this case, Dr. Kazuma Ito, and then were led into the doctors private office. He opened the glass door and allowed the two to enter. "Please have a seat." He spoke to them while closing the door. No later he shut the blinds to keep this meeting calm and without the media. Again there were two chairs in front of his desk. Yuki took the right chair while Shuichi had the left. Dr. Ito went over to his file cabinet and took out a file, on the tab it said 'SHINDOU, SHUICHI' and placed it down onto the desk. No later he went into his office chair and opened the file. Shuichi had his hands on the armrests of the chair as the doctor started. "Well then, where do you want to begin?" 

"Umm..." Shuichi jumped the gun to start. He bit his bottom lip a bit and then got over it. He started to speak, "If I didn't get anything done, would it go away?"

"I wish it were that easy Mr. Shindou." Dr. Ito put his hands together and rested his elbows onto the desk. "A tumor of this size doesn't just 'go away' if nothing is done. Yours has grown into what we call 'stage three' tumor. It is moving up into your brain stem and starting to effect your optic and spinal nerves."

Shuichi nodded, he understood some of that. At least Dr. Ito was trying to keep this as simple as medicine could be kept. Yuki took a peek over to Shuichi to see how he was doing. "So then," The young rock star looked up to his doctor again. "What do you think I should do?"

He took another look at his file and then glanced back up to them. "This is at the base of your head and has grown to a dangerous stage. We can start you on radiotherapy and see if it recedes a bit. If so, we can then keep you on that treatment and closely monitor it. If that doesn't help then we're going to have to go inside and take it out manually."

"Op-operation!" Again he was starting to freak out. Dr. Ito nodded as the boy took in a deep breath, he hated hospitals for a reason. Shuichi tried to think it all over but his head was hurting him a lot and he felt like throwing up again. He put his hand on his stomach and leaned forward a bit. "Umm... where is the nearest restroom?"

Dr. Ito told him where and Shuichi ran out the door, slamming it behind him. Yuki kept his eyes on the doctor as he sighed with discomfort. "There's something you're not telling him." Yuki pointed out. Dr. Ito nodded, there was something important that needed to be told. "Then tell me."

"With the location and size of his tumor, radiotherapy probably won't work." Yuki shifted in his seat as the professional continued. "I will tell him what I think is best but in the end it is Mr. Shindou's decision. I would suggest surgery before it grows any more and infects the brain stem."

Yuki knew that operations on the brain were very dangerous but he didn't know the exact number. Yuki kept his voice low and asked anyway. "What's the success rate of that type of operation?"

The informer sat back in his chair and tapped his fingers onto the table. He must have figuring the figures into his head. "A normal brain operation has a little over a 50 chance of total success. Mr. Shindou's isn't in a normal section where there is a tumor, especially at his age. If you put those numbers together it's a little under fifty fifty." Yuki sighed as Shuichi came back inside, laughing the entire way to his seat. "Are you feeling better now?"

"False alarm!" Shuichi yelled out with a smile, rubbing the back of his head at the worry he must have caused. "All better now! Okay... so uhh... where were we?" Again he forgot what was happening, usually normal of Shuichi but also a side effect of the sickness.

The doctor laughed a bit but continued onward as if this was a normal thing. He knew that the lead singer of Bad Luck was a strange one indeed. "We were just talking about the treatment plans for you." Shuichi nodded and sat back again with his hands on the armrests. "We discussed the Radiotherapy and-"

Shuichi raised his hand again as if he were in school. Dr. Ito stopped and he asked away. "Will I lose my hair?" He pointed at his head when he asked.

Yuki sighed and looked away, this was too embarrassing to listen to, while the doctor laughed again. "No, it is a long term side effect but it's not as drastic as chemotherapy. There might be some hair loss to the area that is being treated but I assure you that it will grow back as normal. It will be as if you just shaved it off for a bit." Rocker boy smiled and let his respectful doctor continue. "There is another option, surgery. I know that you don't support this option but I strongly believe it is the best outcome for you Mr. Shindou."

"Operation..." He looked down again, his hands shaking a bit at the fear of what could happen. Yuki needed him to know the cold hard truth of it all too, he knew that this naive boy needed to know the rate of getting out of that operating room and back into a normal life. "So, a quick one two right?"

"It's not that simple." Again Dr. Ito continued onward with his explanations. "The operation can take from seven to eleven hours, depending on how stubborn it is, and the recovery afterwards will take a few months. No matter what treatment you take you won't be able to perform for almost two years, one year if you're lucky."

He was silent again, maybe knowing the solid numbers wasn't the best solution at the moment. Yuki sat back in his seat and slouched a bit when asking his next question. "What do you think is best?"

"The operation with a follow up on Radiotherapy." Dr. Ito sput out without a second thought. Shuichi spiked his head up and wanted an explanation to why his doctor was so willing to cut open his head and take out some mass of dead cells. "It is growing too large too quickly, even if we take out at least 80 of the tumor the rest can be cured with the therapy. With this plan you would be able to go back to singing in just six months and back to live stage in about a year to a year and a half."

It sounded good to the one in trouble, but troubled the one that it didn't pertain to. The changes were small for success and Yuki didn't want to risk it. He was hoping that soon someone would tell the probability of coming out of this alive. Yuki was lost in his thoughts, should he say anything about the rate of coming out okay? His thoughts were stopped when he felt Shuichi's hand go on top of his. Yuki looked at the boy as he asked away. "What are the chances of coming out okay?"

Dr. Ito tapped on the desk again, apparently he did this when he didn't want to speak instead of when he was calculating, and then stared right into his eyes. "You have less then a 70 chance of being the way you were before, you have less then a 50 chance of even making it off of the operation table." Yuki turned his hand around and took hold of Shuichi's, he needed something to hold on to right now. The boy repeated the numbers in a suddle whisper as the older of the two stayed quiet. "It is up to you Mr. Shindou. You can choose the operation with those rates of success or you can choose the radiotherapy with the chance of it not going down at all."

"Heh." Shuichi took a peek over to his support in life. "Not an easy decision huh?" He kept silent when a beeping was heard. Yuki looked over at the owner of the office as he pulled off his pager.

Apparently it was something important. He stood up and gave them a quick bow. "Excuse me, I should be back shortly." And then he left the room without another word.

Yuki had his eyes diverted to Dr. Ito but then shifted his attention back to the silent singer. He was still holding onto Shuichi's hand and he could feel it get cold with the thought of dying from this. "Go with the operation." He ordered. Shuichi finally snapped out of his little world of 'what ifs' and turned to Yuki. The man got up and knelt in front of him. "Tell him you want the operation. We can afford it and the chances are better."

"Better!" Shuichi yelled out a bit. He took his hand back and started to poke his fingers together with a small slouch. "You really want me gone huh?" He joked. Like normal, Yuki didn't laugh. He just sighed and slouched back a bit in the seat. "But the other one doesn't have all of those bad numbers."

"That's because the other one might not even work." He pushed on. Shuichi never thought about that, maybe that's why the doctor avoided those numbers. Yuki stood up and brushed his hair back a bit. "It's up to you."

Shuichi noticed what his lover was doing. He looked up with giant watery eyes and then jumped to embrace him. Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki's torso so tight he almost cut off the circulation. "YOU DO CARE FOR ME YU-" And again the thought was never finished. Yuki took Shuichi by the arm and then pushed him onto the desk, making the boy give constant 'ow's while his arm was being held behind him and his face crushed against the desk.

"Don't do that." Yuki ordered. The prisoner nodded and waited for Yuki to let go. He did so and Shuichi just turned around to him. The doctor came back inside to find both standing.

Quickly they took their seats again as he apologized. "So sorry, there was an important call from my wife and my phone broke this morning." Both simply stated that it was no problem and the meeting got right back underway. He went to the desk and sat down, then leaned forward a bit. "Have you decided?"

"You bet!" Shuichi was full of energy. Yuki knew he would pick the therapy, he knew that numbers weren't exactly Shuichi's strongpoint and that he never took advice from a doctor, let alone even his parents or sister. "I'm going to do the operation!" Both shot their heads up to him as he kept smiling bright, not a second thought shown on his face.

Dr. Ito sat up and shifted a bit in his seat while Yuki kept staring. "Are you sure about this Mr. Shindou?"

"Positive!" He piped out again. He still smiled and kept to his happy self, it was like he just said he would agree to live concert with Ryuichi Sakuma.

He didn't say anything else, Dr. Ito started to go through some papers and got a pen from his white jacket pocket. He took some of the papers out of the folder and faced them towards Shuichi so he could do some signing. "You're going to have to give your basic medical information -blood type and such- and then you have to sign the bottom. I will be doing the operation for you... how does this Friday sound? That gives you three days to settle down and prepare." Shuichi got up and went to the desk, starting to sign the papers as told and filling out the necessary information. He finished the first paper in no time and then waited while Dr. Ito put another one in front of him. "This one is just for normal operations, everyone needs to sign this no matter what the surgery is about. It's a form stating that you have been given all of the information about the surgery and will not sue the doctors taking place if something happens, a simple law form if you will." Again Shuichi signed without a second thought, things were going rather quickly. The final paper was put in front of Shuichi and he waited for the explanation. "This one is if-" Dr. Ito stopped mid-sentence, he saw that Shuichi was already reading it.

No one spoke and he kept reading the print on the paper, then signed the bottom and turned to Yuki. "You have to sign this one too Yuki!" He chirped. The man got up and took the pen, then briefly read the paper. This was in case Shuichi didn't make it out of the surgery, that the one who signed would take up his will and possessions. Yuki was hesitant at first but Shuichi just took his hand and edged it to the paper. "Come on Yuki! It's not that hard to sign your name, you do it a lot after all." Yuki signed away and then gave the pen back to Dr. Ito. "All done!"

"Yes." Dr. Ito took all of the paperwork and put it back into the folder, then put that folder back into the cabinet. After he did that he went into a drawer in the desk and took out a small pamphlet. He handed it to Shuichi and let him look over it a bit. "Keep that, it's all about the operation and also about how things will go afterwards. I specialize in this Mr. Shindou, I will do everything that I can to make you a healthy boy again."

He shook Dr. Ito's hand and kept his big smile on his face. "I know you will! Thank you very much Dr. Ito, see you Friday!" He started to waltz right out of the room but turned around when he got to the door and looked at the driver. Yuki kept his eyes on Shuichi while the boy whimpered at the door. "Yuuuukiiiiiiiii...let's go!" The annoying 'love call' snapped him out of his worries and back into the real world. Yuki shook hands with the doctor as well and then went with Shuichi to the car.

* * *

The drive back was quiet. Shuichi kept looking out the window while Yuki didn't want to say anything. The silence was good to for the driver but annoyed the passenger. Shuichi turned to Yuki and leaned to his direction. "What's the matter? I would think you would be yelling at me for making that decision so quickly." 

"You did that just so I would yell at you!" Yuki spat out. The boy started to laugh, Yuki just sighed and sped up a bit. "Damn brat..." He turned onto the street that the house was on and Shuichi just sat back in his chair, he stopped laughing and closed his eyes as he sat back in the chair. Yuki then went into the driveway and turned off the car again. He took out the keys but never opened the door. Shuichi snapped back into it and opened his door a bit but the other just took his hand and pulled him close. Shuichi didn't expect this at all, Yuki used his strength to pull Shuichi up to him and kissed him with much force. He again didn't fight back, Shuichi went to his knees and got closer to Yuki. He placed his hand on the novelists cheek and passionately thrusted his tongue into his mouth. Yuki started to push Shuichi down a bit, making the boy fall with his back against the door. When he did he hit his head against the glass and stopped, cringing a bit. Yuki stopped and was hovering over Shuichi as the boy kept looking up at him. "That was strange..."

Lover boy nodded when Yuki got off and tried to get his hair out of his face. Shuichi also sat up and looked at their surroundings, first time they started to make out in a car. Yuki got out of the car first and started to the door. Shuichi followed without hesitation and caught up to Yuki. He needed to grab onto the man's arm as he opened the door. Shuichi closed his eyes and fixed his footing. "I wish my site was right... two Yuki's is a lot better then just one." He laughed a bit more but didn't calm down the mood. He just got his arm out of the grasp, a quick jab out and Shuichi was never able to hold on, and then went inside. "Yuukiiiiiiii." The puppy dog followed inside, took off his shoes, and kept right on the same steps that Yuki took to the couch. When the man sat down Shuichi sat down next to him. When he grabbed the controller Shuichi leaned forward a bit to keep looking at his face. He never got to turn on the television because of the 'being watched' himself part. "Will you make love to me?" Out came the question. He just peeked down to the one that sat down like a dog waiting for his treat for doing a trick. "Right now? Can we make love?"

He sighed, it failed in the car so why would they be able to do it now? Yuki sat back on the corner couch with those eyes still keeping on him and there was no hint of them going away. He turned a bit to Shuichi and imagined he could see little ears on top of his head. "What type of question is that?" He just kept watching Yuki as the man spoke. All he did was sigh and then take Shuichi's hand. He pulled the boy close but didn't kiss him. He kept looking at Yuki while he started to speak. "Why did you take the operation?"

"It was better..." He muttered while slowly closing his eyes. "It was better then letting the thing kill me with that radiation stuff right? I don't want to leave you behind Yuki." Shuichi just hugged the man he loved, Yuki had one hand around Shuichi's waist and the other gently petting his head. "I never want to leave you, I never want to see you cry again. I don't care if you don't smile, I know you're smiling inside when I'm here with you. That's why-" Shuichi spiked up his head and took attention right to his eyes. Yuki lifted his petting hand and also kept his gaze down to him. "That's why I'll take the chance if I can be with you longer!" He took that as reason enough, gently pulling Shuichi into his body and kissing him. He knew to be gentle, the boy was so fragile now. Shuichi moved his arms up from Yuki's waist to resting them on his chest. The older man nudged Shuichi a bit with his nose and then let his tongue run down Shuichi's neck. This is what he wanted to remember, he wanted to always have the memory of Yuki showing his true raw emotions to him when asked. Some might say that he was just a toy but none knew how it felt. Shuichi got his attention again and went in for another kiss as he lay himself down onto the couch for Yuki to have his way with him.

* * *

The two spent the rest of the day together. By nightfall Shuichi had ran over to the bathroom for many 'false alarms' and one actual vomiting session. When Shuichi returned from the last 'false alarm' he came back into the bedroom crying, his hand was shaking on its own again. Yuki had to act like a father more then a lover, Shuichi was more scared about this then he even knew. The boy went to the bed to show Yuki but all he did was embrace Shuichi from behind while holding onto the hand to try and stop the shaking a bit. Shuichi still cried a bit but not as much as he did when he first found out he had the tumor just one day ago. The young artist lay down on the bed while Yuki turned off the lights. When he got into bed Shuichi cuddled up against him like a homeless child, Yuki put his arm around Shuichi and watched as he fell asleep.

* * *

**_okay, this chapter was a bit slow... sorry about that. I just wanted to get a way to a cure... I don't know if I should kill him off or not... so many people are telling me not to so I might listen... then again I'm one who likes to take odd turns that makes readers either love or hate me. I hope you enjoyed it! Track 5 should be up in about a day or two. (smiles)_**

**_Kokoro_**


	5. Track 5

_**whoa! Over 1000 hits from readers! (does the happy dance) that makes me feel so great! Thank you all so much, I didn't know that this story would hit off so well! And also 23 reviews! My other stories combined don't meet up to this number. (bows) thank you all so much! I also saw how everyone wants Shuichi to live... go Shuichi! Well, we'll all find out now won't we? Please enjoy Track 5 of "Those ThreeWords"!**_

* * *

The next day arrived quicker then they thought. Again Yuki woke up first and got washed up, he attempted to work some more on the manuscript but still got nothing done. Noon passed and Shuichi was still sleeping, he had to get to N-G Pro Records before four because of that press conference that Tohma promised the public about what was happening. He sighed and sat back in his office chair when the phone rang. Yuki went to pick it up and found out it was his editor. She was yelling at him for being two days late so far and demanded the manuscript for the new novel now. "You're going to have to wait." Yuki spoke back coldly, again getting her even more upset. He just bit back at her. "I'll get it to you as soon as I finish, I just can't think right now!" He yelled. She was about to rip his head off with her screaming at him. Yuki ignored it the best he could while also trying to listen to see if she would give the extension that he needed. 

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried out for his lover. "Yuki, Yuki!" The man turned off the phone and ran into the bedroom, Shuichi was crying again and holding his hand again. "It won't stop, it's been almost ten minutes and it still won't stop Yuki!" He went to the bed and took Shuichi's hand. They were suddle but still tremors none the less. Yuki let the young one take hold of his arm again and hugged him. "It won't stop, it's been going on for so long and it won't stop-"

"Just shut up and calm down." Yuki ordered. He piped down but kept letting the tears fall. Yuki looked back down to his hand again, it was still trembling. "It'll pass. When it does you need to get ready for the conference." He nodded. Both took their gazes down to his hand as it started to calm down and eventually stop. Shuichi chuckled a bit with joy but Yuki just rose to his feet again and started out of the room. He kept his gaze onto Yuki, the poor boy felt like he was being nothing but trouble to him. Even if this operation didn't help him, at least it would let Yuki be himself again.

* * *

He drove the boy to the studio and was involuntarily dragged along. When Shuichi got to the floor where his band always stayed he took hold of Yuki's arm. All the man could do was moan with annoyance as he was pulled into the lounge that was used. Upon entering Shuichi gave a big wide hello and made everyone turn to him. Hiro was the first one to jump over the couch and hug his friend. "Come on Hiro! It's just been a day!" He joked. Yuki was able to get out of the kids grasp and snuck into the hallway. Shuichi was then hugged by Suguru and almost lost balance. "Come on guys! If you do this I might fall and hit my head again!" They quickly let go and Shuichi just put his hands behind his head. "Sorry I worried everyone so much. Today I'll tell you all everything, at the same time I tell the world that is." 

"Why can't you tell us now?" Sakano begged. He was also happy to see Bad Luck together again without a frown on their faces but he also didn't want to be held up in the suspense of it all.

Mr. K loaded a full magazine into his magnum and held the nozzle up to Shuichi. Even though he was on the opposite side of the room everyone knew he would make the mark. Shuichi raised his hands up high to not get shot while K smirked. "So then, how long before you can perform again?"

Shuichi lowered his arms and didn't want to look either of his partners in the eyes. They both turned to him and waited, they never heard of any news that Bad Luck would have to take a break because of this. "About two years, if I'm lucky." He muttered.

"What!" Suguru yelled out without thinking first.

Hiro put his arm around Shuichi's shoulder and leaned forward a bit to look right into his face. "It's okay, we can take those two years to work up our own skills and write loads of songs! Just think of that, we won't be bothering you anymore to write music last minute!" Shuichi nodded with the remark but still didn't like it. He was ruining everyone's lives with the stupid sickness. Maybe if he went to the doctor sooner he would have been able to stop it from even starting.

Yuki kept outside, taking out a cigarette and putting it into his mouth. "You're not allowed to smoke in here." Tohma informed while coming over. Yuki just gave one stare and then lit the cigarette anyway. Tohma knew that he wouldn't listen so instead he went and kept talking as if the warning was just a joke. "What will he do?"

"He's going to operate." Yuki mumbled with concern.

Tohma nodded and crossed his arms, then looked up at Yuki before entering. "What will you do?" He asked. Yuki never got to answer to the question. He walked inside and got the attention of all of the people. "Are you ready Shuichi?"

Pink hair whipped around and smiled bright, giving a V sign with his fingers and having the same flare in his eyes that he always had when he was going onstage. "You bet! Let's go tell them that Bad Luck will stick together no matter what!" Tohma agreed and started the merry band out of the room and to the press area. Hiro and Suguru took the lead while Sakano and K followed close behind. Shuichi went up to Yuki and just gave him a big hug. The man was about to start yelling at him again and even hit him across the head if it meant he would let go. "Thank you." Shuichi said, heart felt. Yuki was stunned by this and just stared down at him. Shuichi went a bit to his toes and gave Yuki a quick peck. He then waved a quick farewell and ran to catch up with the others. Yuki kept his eyes on Shuichi as he ran off to catch up with the band. His heart felt softer, the cold ice that encased it was melting slowly for some time now but... right now he felt like it was finally free. His only fear, his heart was to break at the end of the week. Yuki followed them a couple of steps behind to check on how the conference was going to go.

* * *

The room was a simple set up. One table with three mics was at one end of the room and facing rows and rows of reporters sitting and waiting. In walked the three from the band and they took their seats. First went in Hiro to take the farthest seat, then Shuichi took the middle while Suguru had the last seat. The reporters wasted no time in shouting out their questions, all the band did was smile and look nice for all of the flashing cameras. Shuichi then leaned forward a bit and started to talk into the mic. "Hello everyone!" He started. The reporters quieted down but some of the cameras kept flashing. "You're all here to know what happened last night huh? I know it!" Shuichi laughed a bit. He stole a glance from both of his friends and then went back to the mic to continue. "Well, funny story really. Two nights ago we came into work and were doing our thing and Hiro went out to get us dinner. He came back and gave us the food. First he tried to trick me with a chicken wrap but then he gave me my burger." 

"Shuichi..." Suguru muttered his name, the boy was going to stray off of the topic for a while. He just knew that the speaker would never get to the point.

"And I had my dinner, great I might add, and then went to the restroom to make a phone call. When I got back to the room I started to feel all dizzy like and tripped over my own feet!" The crowd laughed at his stressing on tripped over his feet. To them it sounded like another comedy story coming from the funniest band known to Japan. "Well, I hit my head on Suguru's synth board and BAM! I was out like a light. They took me to the hospital to take care of me, that's why everyone saw me there on Monday night." He went very quiet now, time to tell them the cold hard facts that were told to him. Shuichi held his hands together under the table, where no one was looking, and kept going. "They took some tests to see if I had something wrong with me to cause the fall and they found something in my head. It's a brain tumor in the back. Right here." At that cue he pointed to the bottom back of his neck. The entire room was quiet as he spoke. Some cameras went off but not hardly as many as usual and the reporters were writing down every last thing the singer did and said. He put his hands under the table again and kept going. "This Friday I'm going back to the hospital to get it out of my head. It's going to take a long while and all but it'll be gone and then I'll come back to sing for everyone! In the meantime Hiro and Suguru here will write music non stop and we'll make twice as much sound then we do now!" He perked up and smiled to the group.

Hiro leaned forward now and talked into his mic. "Just to let you know, we support him all the way. We're Shuichi's best friends, there's no way that we'd make him go through all of this without us watching over him." Suguru nodded at Hiro's remark. It was only too true. They would stick through thick and thin in order to make sure that Shuichi was alright. "Okay then, let the questions begin!" He stuck out his tongue a bit as the reporters flared up and were shouting out to be picked.

Suguru looked around and picked the first to ask, a female reporter near the middle of the group. She stood up while everyone else sat down to listen to her question. "Will this end the great streak of Bad Luck's music?"

"Well..." Shuichi thought it over. "I don't think so. It's sort of like a really long vacation. It's going to be about two years before I can sing again." He grinned to the entire area again. "But no worries! Before I go there I'll sing to everyone and make it the best performance ever!" Hiro smiled and gave a thumbs up while the keyboardist giggled a bit. Everyone knew that Shuichi wouldn't just vanish from the music industry, he would make sure to leave the biggest mark in history before going out for a bit.

She sat down and again the collection of pecking hens started to make their sound. Suguru chose another, a man in the front row, and again they all sat down to listen to the question being asked. "Shuichi, do you mind telling us how bad this tumor is?"

"That's going a little too far." Suguru started.

He was stopped by Shuichi leaning forward and speaking into the mic. "It's about 2.7 centimeters, my doctor told me that means it's a stage 3 tumor and it's best to be operated on. He told me that it's grown a lot more over the past four months and just this past month doubled it's rate... something like that. Apparently I've had it for years but it didn't start really growing until a while ago so I didn't notice it until now."

Again the reporters started to pluck out their questions but the man still stood. He started to yell above the others to finish his questioning. After a short while the others quieted down and he started with his statement again. "Isn't it true that there is only half of a chance that this will be successful? Brain surgery is very dangerous."

The three at the table were quiet. Hiro and Suguru didn't know about the dangers involved and Shuichi didn't want them to find out. It was too late now. The man asked and everyone knew he wanted answers. "There's a really good chance that in two years I'll be back to my normal self..." Mister loud mouth was now very soft spoke. Yuki was watching from the sides lines, making sure that no one else could see him, and waited to see if the boy would continue. This was the part that scared him the most. "With where it is... there's less then half of a chance for me to even make it to the two years." He took a peek at his hands that were hiding under the table, his right hand was starting to shake a bit on its own again. He held it down as best he could without anyone else noticing, he didn't have Yuki with him now to ease his fears. Shuichi looked up to the entire group of reporters and smiled. "I think that's enough for now. I really want to get ready for the best performance ever!" Shuichi stood up and hid his arms behind himself, still holding onto the slightly shaking right arm. Yuki knew why he wanted to leave, he knew the tremors had started again. Hiro and Suguru took this cue to also stand up and all three gave a bow to the reporters. They kept shouting for more answers that they would never get. The three rushed backstage before anyone followed and K started his 'blockade' methods. Sakano was going to give some nice words of advice while Tohma just watched the moves of the singer. He went right to Yuki and was embraced into a hug, holding his arm and hiding his face. "Why did it have to start now?" He asked.

Hiro came up right behind him and tapped Shuichi on the shoulder. He peeked his head back a bit and stared at his friend. "Are you okay? You never leave a press conference like that." Shuichi nodded and kept hiding his arm from his best friend. Hiro could tell that was the problem and took a step back. "It's alright if you don't want to show me." He nodded and Hiro backed off a bit to chat with Suguru about this performance that they just now found out they were going to do.

Shuichi looked back down to his arm as it started to calm down. "I want this to end, I'm hurting so many people." He muttered to himself. Yuki heard him and just glanced down at him. He rested against his lover again as Yuki embraced him. He usually didn't do this in front of people but it wasn't about him anymore. Yuki was doing it all for Shuichi, he was the one that needed the most attention right now.

The shaking of his hand stopped and Shuichi took a step back. He examined his hand to make sure that it was over. "SHU-CHAN!" Ryuichi squealed from behind. He turned around to find Ryuichi coming over as hyper as usual. "Guess what guess what? Tohma is going to let me sing with you!" Shuichi never heard of this, he was supposed to get the duet at the International Music Tour but that would never happen now. The bunny lover pointed back to Tohma as he spoke with all of the members of Bad Luck and the production team. "He said that tomorrow we can put on a performance for all of Japan to see and he's going to have it show at the International Music Tour too! We can shine together to the entire world!"

"Really!" He asked in total joy and disbelief. Ryuichi just did his little nod and Shuichi started to laugh. They took each others hands and started to jump around in circles. "I get to sing with Ryuichi! I get to sing with Ryuichi!"

The older man was saying almost the exact same thing. "I get to shine with Shuichi! I get to shine with Shuichi!"

Both eventually stopped jumping around in circles and then took some crazy pose of a super hero of some kind. Yuki almost fell over from embarrassment while everyone else just stared at them. "TOGETHER WE WILL MAKE THE ENTIRE WORLD SHINE!" Both gave out the victory cry at the same time.

No one knew what to say, this sure wasn't normal but the again... what was normal around Ryuichi and Shuichi? Tohma laughed a bit and got the attention of the production team again. "I guess we'll be going with it." He spoke now to the entire cast and crew of the hot band. "Tomorrow at seven we will have a live feed of a short concert with Ryuichi and Shuichi. They will each do a song on their own and also do a duet. Sound good for the best performance ever Shuichi?"

He nodded a bit. The excitement was a lot better then the pain from the shake. At least the constant joy was erasing the fear of the growth in his brain. "It's great! I can't wait! Thank you Tohma!" Everyone smiled now, it was good to see he happy and chipper Shuichi once more.

* * *

The drive home was just like normal. The sun was setting and Yuki was ignoring the constant flow of words that kept streaming out of his mouth. How did he have the voice to keep talking like that? To sing, talk, shout and whine and still have a good enough voice to perform whenever needed. Shuichi spoke about how he couldn't wait for the live performance tomorrow and the songs that he would sing just for that one show. When they got into the drive way Yuki shut off the car and got out. Shuichi followed while still talking about the excitement of the upcoming concert. He opened the door and Shuichi finally stopped. Whenever he shut up so quickly now Yuki got scared that something else was happening. He whipped around to find the boy gleaming, starting with giant chibi eyes. "Yuuuuukiiiiiiiii." He started. The man knew something bad was going to happen and so he started inside. Shuichi hopped along and kept on his tail. "When will you saaaaaaaay it?" 

"Say what?" He questioned while taking off his shoes and tossing the keys onto a table.

Shuichi also slipped off his shoes and kept talking. "Just say it! 'I love you'. Just three simple words! Together they are so powerful!" He attacked Yuki's back and wouldn't let go. "They are three really powerful words when put together! Just say it Yuki. 'I love you Shuichi'. Come on, it's not hard at all!"

He got the leech off quickly and headed for his office. "That was four words, idiot." Shuichi counted it on his fingers and pouted as Yuki started up his computer. There was a little note next to it. He picked it up and read the short message. Now he remembered why he usually didn't give the editors a key to the house. Yuki waltzed right back out of the room while Shuichi followed and pestered him to say 'I love you'. "Okay, three words right?" Yuki went to the door and started to slip on his shoes. Shuichi was ready to glomp him when he head the words. "I must go." He said. Lover boy almost fell from the shock of the answer when Yuki took the keys back again. "I need to have a quick meeting with my editor, I'm behind my deadline by almost a week because of all of this." Shuichi went limp and was ready to be scolded for getting sick and making Yuki fall behind on his book again. He went up to the sulker and pressed his lips into Shuichi's. When he backed off Shuichi started to blush bright. "I'll be back before dinner. I'll go pick something up." He nodded and Yuki left, closing the door behind him. Shuichi got changed into his cream shorts and blue shirt then went to the couch and sat down, hugging his knees, to think of a way to pay back all of Yuki's worry with love.

* * *

Just like he said, he got back before ten and was holding a bag of food to quickly pop into the microwave and shut up the whining of a hungry child. He opened the door and slipped off his shoes. "I'm home." He mumbled while closing the door behind him. Yuki swore he heard crying, Shuichi's arm must have been doing one of the tremors again. He went casually into the living room and found nothing. "Shuichi?" He asked out a bit louder. Yuki put the bag onto the table and called out again. "Shuichi!" 

Another short silence followed by the screaming. "Yuki!" He yelled out. The man went into the hallway that led to the bathroom to find Shuichi laying on his side while crying. Yuki knelt down to him to check on the problem, his right leg was twitching on it's own while the tears fell down his face. "I just got out of the bathroom and I started to feel dizzy again and then I blacked out." Shuichi might not have known but Yuki did, he must have suffered from a minor seizure. "Then when I woke up my leg started to shake and I tried to get up and I couldn't-" He kept crying out. Yuki placed his hand on Shuichi's bare leg while it shook some more. He cried more and closed his eyes. "It won't stop Yuki!"

"Hold onto my neck." He told him. Shuichi did as told and Yuki picked him up like a child with a broken ankle. He carried the crying boy to the living room and sat down on the couch, Shuichi sitting on his lap and resting to the side onto Yuki while still crying a bit. He still held onto Yuki while the man placed his hand onto the leg again. Shuichi hid his face into Yuki's chest and whimpered some more. "It must be growing faster now." He thought out loud. Shuichi whimpered again and Yuki lifted his hand up. "Shuichi." He spoke softly. The boy shifted his watery eyes to the passionate golden eyes that stared down to him. "Dr. Ito said it would be at noon on Friday right?" He nodded, that was the time that was arranged later by phone after they had returned home the day before. "Good."

He shook his head and kept his eyes onto the novelist. "I don't want to go..." He again whimpered as the leg finally started to calm down. "I don't want to go to the hospital ever again and I don't want to just go away from everyone..." Shuichi closed his eyes and let the final few tears that were building up to finally fall. "I don't want to leave you Yuki!"

"More then once-" Yuki started. Shuichi opened his eyes and watched his graceful mouth form the words he spoke, "I thought I was dreaming." He gazed at Shuichi and gently moved the boy's hair to the side a bit. "I wanted this to be a dream so I could wake up to the whiny, clinging brat that's been chasing me for a year." Shuichi muttered Yuki's name as he fell for the love trance once more. Yuki kept watch while Shuichi closed his eyes and felt himself being pulled in by an invisible force. Yuki never let his lips make contact. "But the truth is it's not a dream." He finished. Shuichi felt the force quickly fade away. He slowly opened his eyes and kept listening to the words. "All we can do it stick up with it the best we can." He put his hand on Shuichi's leg again, it had stopped twitching. Both glanced down at it while he continued speaking. "You just have to wait it out." Yuki started to caress Shuichi, moving his hand slowly up his leg and memorizing every last inch that it touched. Shuichi curled up into a ball in his lap and hugged Yuki as the hand made its way to his waist and eventually to his neck and face. The feeling was all too magical, he gave into the erotic pleasure when Yuki finally took that same hand and use it to take in every texture under Shuichi's shirt. He took the advantage of Yuki's distraction to steal a kiss and to keep it forever.

* * *

_**I thought this chapter was a little slow too, but that's just me.**_

_**Anywho, there is only ONE more chapter left! (gasp) could that be true? Yes it is! Only one more Track left in this great story! Reviews are appreciated and enjoyed! I hope that you enjoyed, the grand finale will come as soon as it's done!**_

_**Kokoro**_


	6. Track 6

_**Okay then, I didn't know that so many people wanted the last chapter so quickly! XD Well, upon request... here is the grande finale of "Those Three Words"! Will Yuki finally say it? Will ShuShu-chan die? Let's all find out together huh? Please read, review and enjoy the ending!**_

* * *

The next morning Shuichi actually woke up first. He sat up a bit in the bed and stared down at Yuki sleeping on his side. The sun filtered through the shades and showcased all of Yuki's features. Shuichi moved a few strands of the blonde man's hair out of his face to see the soft textured skin even better. "Yuki." He started to whisper. The man was out cold, he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. "You always look so peaceful when you're asleep, like an angel. You're my angel." He moved some more hair out of the way and then just looked down to him with a smile. "Thank you... for being my angel Yuki." He bent down to give his lover a quick peck again. Shuichi slowly got back up and focused his eyes onto Yuki's face. Shuichi felt sick again and jumped right out of the bed, heading straight to the bathroom. He didn't throw up this time but he did stay in there. Shuichi sat down against the blue tiled wall and hid his face behind his hands, this was becoming too much to bare and he didn't want to bother anyone else with his problems. He stayed sitting in the bathroom while keeping silent and thinking about how tomorrow would go. Yuki sat up in the bed and examined the door that was left open by Shuichi. He was slightly awake the entire time the boy was talking. Yuki had heard every single word that Shuichi spoke to him and felt every last stroke that was used to reveal his face. Yuki slowly got out of the bed and headed off to the kitchen, making sure that Shuichi didn't see him, to start some coffee. When he went back into the bedroom he found Shuichi finally walking out of the bathroom with a smile on his face. It was a totally different Shuichi then the one that walked inside the room. "Hi Yuki! I did it again, I didn't throw up!" He ran over to Yuki and gave him a hug while Yuki just pushed him off again. "Come on... aren't you happy? I didn't bring up last night's dinner!" 

"You hardly ate." Yuki complained back. Shuichi was so scared last night that he hardly had any of the food and fell asleep right on Yuki's lap. He had to be carried into the bedroom and still didn't wake up. Yuki went back into the kitchen to get his cup of coffee while Shuichi danced around a bit and landed on the couch face up.

He squealed while laying there and kept smiling. "I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE CONCERT! I GET TO PERFORM TO THE WORLD!"

"It's just Japan." Yuki remarked with the truth.

Shuichi still didn't listen to his lovers facts, he kept daydreaming of the wonderful performance. "I'm going to go to the record company early to practice with Ryuichi and then I'm going to psych everyone up and then we're going to get onstage and BAM! We're going to put on the best show in the history of N-G Pro Records!" He turned his head to Yuki as the man also sat down on the couch, a cup of coffee in hand. "You're coming too right?" The man stayed quiet while Shuichi turned himself to his hands and knees and crawled over to Yuki. "Come on, it's my last performance in two years! You HAVE to come!"

"I only got a two week extension on the manuscript, I need to finish that." He took another sip. Shuichi pouted and went to get himself a cup of coffee while Yuki just sat there and sipped away. He kept a spying eye to make sure that Shuichi was alright, the boy wasn't always walking in a straight line but he never wanted to show anyone else that problem. Shuichi got his cup of coffee and started back while sipping it. "You'll do fine, just don't freak out if you start shaking."

The boy took a small sip and looked into the cup at his own face. "You didn't have to remind me you know. I won't freak out. I didn't do that bad yesterday now did I?" He asked while finally perking up his head to look at Yuki. The novelist acted like he wasn't listening to any of the conversation. Shuichi sat down next to him and took another sip. He kept talking away. "Well, you can work on your deadline thing then. I can have Hiro pick me up and take me to the record studio if you want. Then after it's over he can drive me back. Unless we're going to go and have a few drinks because then you're just going to have to pick us all up. Ha!" He laughed out.

"I'll take you there." Yuki spoke. Shuichi peeked up to him while drinking some more from the cup, finishing his before Yuki did. "Just don't be so loud and annoying in the car, you make my ears ring you damn brat."

"OKAY!" He yelled. Yuki was now having second thoughts of driving Shuichi over to the concert because he just knew that the boy would never keep his mouth shut. Shuichi got up and put the cup down onto the table. "I'm going to take a shower now and get ready, I don't want to be late for the best performance ever!" With that he ran off to the bedroom to get some clothing and quickly to the bathroom to wash his body.

Yuki took attention to his cup and then peeked over to the area that led to the bathroom. This was the last full day that Yuki would be able to freely speak to Shuichi like this, and the entire speech with the 'angel' thing that morning was starting to pick at his soft heart. Yuki took both mugs into the kitchen and he just tried to ignore the entire ordeal.

* * *

Shuichi prepared for the performance and was ready to rock the world. Yuki didn't really care about this but he did want to make sure that the kid would be okay. Yuki was starting to annoy himself with the worries he grew because of the recent events. Last night scared Yuki the most, when Shuichi couldn't walk and he needed to be carried. If it was either from the fear of the tumor or because of the tremors in his leg Yuki didn't care, he just wanted to make sure that it never happened again. They got to the record studio okay, even with all of the constant chatting in the car from the singer about how great the show was going to be, and then went up to Tohma's office. Shuichi waltzed right in to find Ryuichi already in the office waiting for him. The two squealed and ran to each other, starting another one of the crazy little scenes with the excitement of working together. Yuki kept going to the desk and leaned down to talk with his relative. "Are you sure about this?" He asked. 

Tohma was watching the two dance around with pure joy and then focused his attention onto Yuki. "Yes, I am positive. Are you sure you're ready to allow Shuichi onto stage like this?" He always had a habit of turning around the question so it would backfire into Yuki's face. Tohma smiled and stood up while the two ignored them both. They were now acting like two kids that wanted to be pop stars. "If anything happens I will take full responsability and make sure that he gets the best care. You have nothing to worry about Yuki. Shuichi needs something like this, his moral must be high before he goes to the hospital tomorrow." Yuki pouted a bit. He stood up straight again and kept his eyes on Tohma as he continued talking. "How are things going back at your house? Is Shuichi doing okay?"

Yuki was a little hesitant at first, the worst things always seemed to happen inside his house. He didn't want anyone else involved with his problems. "He's doing fine." Tohma had a feeling he was lying but didn't want to pry.

Ryuichi ran up to Tohma and hugged him. "THANK YOU TOHMAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I can't WAIT to start Can we start now? Can we can we can we?" Shuichi shimmered with smiles while all of the asking was being done. It was only five in the afternoon, the performance was going to be at seven. "Puwease?"

The man started to nudge his head against Tohma's shoulder like a little puppy. He laughed and pat the little dog on the head. "We can't start two hours early, sorry Ryuichi. Why don't you and Shuichi practice in the sound studios or the lounge to pass time?"

Yuki glanced over to Shuichi to see if he would accept. The boy was holding his hand again but kept his chipper attitude, he was trying to resist the tiny tremor that was being sent through his arm and not have anyone else notice it. Shuichi got over it quickly and ran up to the other singer, pulling on his shirt to get going. "Let's go practice some! We'll sing our hearts out!" Ryuichi finally let the president go and whipped around to Shuichi. The two grinned and stormed out of the office to sing together and have fun doing it.

Tohma walked around the desk and stood in front of Yuki. The man was lost in a daydream of what his life would be like if Shuichi didn't come out of the operating room tomorrow night. The president snapped Yuki out of it by leaning in a bit and staring him right in the face. "Do you need a crying shoulder?" All the novelist did was scoff off the offer and casually stroll out to a private lounge that he could use to have a quick smoke and sort out his thoughts.

* * *

The time seemed to fly by to the concert. Shuichi practiced with Ryuichi a bit and then the two went into a hunt for the rest of the band while Tohma went right to the room that it would all be recorded in. He took the largest studio, it had it's own stage within it and was placed on the bottom floor of the building, and made sure that everything was hooked up, checked and accounted for. When that was done Tohma started his search for the missing Yuki. Ryuichi and Shuichi found Hiro and Suguru prepping up as well for the show, only a couple more minutes and it would be time to shine. Shuichi psyched everyone up and acted like his old self. He didn't have a tremor, he didn't feel sick, and he didn't complain about his head aching at all. The four smiled and headed off to the room where the crowds were waiting for the best performance ever. Ryuichi took the lead and was marching like a child pretending to be a tin soldier, making funny sounds in his little 'march' chant. Hiro and Suguru followed side by side and played along with the bunny lover. Shuichi had the rear and sang along with Ryuichi, a smile on his face and only music on his mind. He stopped when they turned the corner to start to the large room. Shuichi found Yuki leaning against the wall while listening to Tohma speak. The look on Tohma's face was concerning but Yuki actually listening to him scared the boy even more. He jogged over to listen. Tohma stopped when Shuichi came over and turned to him. The concerned face gone to a sweet smile. "Are you ready Shuichi?" 

Pumped up; the boy gave the sign for victory. "I am MORE then ready! I was BORN ready for this performance! Ryuichi and I will rock this world into another universe!" Tohma giggled a bit, there could only be one universe. Shuichi went right up to Yuki and gave the man a hug. He moaned a bit while Shuichi tried to squeeze the life out of him. "I'll be thinking of you Yuki! See you after the show!"

With that he left the two and ran to catch up with Ryuichi's little army of Bad Luck members. Tohma started to follow in a gentle walk while Yuki kept his position against the wall. The man stopped and turned a bit back to the confused novelist. "Don't ruin yourself over it." He said. Yuki paid close attention to his words due to their mystery yet obvious meaning. "Just go for it, you might not ever be able to do it again." He left those words of wisdom behind in the hands of Yuki while heading off to see the performance. Yuki could hear the crowds cheering even louder, the group must have made it to the stage by now and were about to start. He decided to go and check it out. Yuki took a back entrance to spy in on his little lover sing. Yuki gazed above the people and to the bright stage where Shuichi and Ryuichi were already singing a duet together. Yuki leaned against the wall and listened closely, he didn't want to miss one moment of his lover's voice. Who knew, this might have been the last time he might hear that sweet voice singing.

* * *

When the show was over Ryuichi started to drag the new singer somewhere. "Hey! Where are we going?" He asked. 

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuprise!" Ryuichi started to skip along while still holding onto Shuichi's hand. The boy just was dragged along and laughing the entire way. When the two reached a closed door Ryuichi turned around and smiled even brighter. "Oooookay! Are you ready?" Shuichi nodded, there was going to be something interesting. "Behind door number one is..." Ryuichi threw open the door to reveal a decorated lounge, it was covered with streamers and food and everything else for a party. There was even a sign hanging that said 'get well soon'. "A party for Shu-chan!"

Inside was the entire production team of Bad Luck and the rest of the band. They were all setting off party poppers and cheering for Shuichi at such a great performance. The boy smiled bright and waltzed right in. "Thank you all so much!" He yelled out while full of joy.

"It's a pre get well soon party!" K set off another party popper and let the confetti fall down onto his head. "We didn't know when you were going to get out of the hospital so we threw this party! It's perfectly safe and no fans will come in, trust me!"

Everyone was worried about those words, whenever he said something like that everyone knew that there was a military bomb somewhere to 'protect' them. Sakano went right up to Shuichi and handed over a party popper that still needed to be opened. "We got all of your favorite foods and even picked out your favorite music to play."

"You bet!" Hiro put his arm around Shuichi's shoulders again as the boy took the last party popper and fired it off, almost hitting Sakano in the face with it. Hiro leaned forward a bit and pointed to the CD changer off to the side. "We have our debut album in there too! The Rage Beat! Remember when we made that song?"

Shuichi started to laugh out loud at the memory, it was even before Suguru had joined up the band. Sure on the album was the revised version where Suguru put himself in but it was still good to remember their high school days. "Yeah, I would be writing the music in the middle of class! History was always so boring." Everyone laughed at his memories of high school, there were really funny stories after all. Everyone got some treats to eat and something to drink and then started to take seats down while Shuichi kept talking about their high school days. He told them how Hiro would sometime exchange tests so he could pass and also how he almost jumped out the window to commit suicide when all of the music on his keyboard was deleted because of a short in the system. Everyone laughed again at the joke, but there was one laugh that Shuichi didn't hear. He had only heard it once but Shuichi had memorized it, he didn't even hear the moan of embarrassment that usually came with those stories. Shuichi stood up and scanned the room, he then looked down to the ones sitting down. "Where is Yuki?"

"He didn't want to come to this." Tohma spoke softly while sipping his can of soda. Ryuichi perked his head up when Tohma started to speak and waited for more. "Yuki went back home to wait for you there."

The boy pouted a bit, he sure wished that Yuki had stayed, but he just plopped himself back down onto the couch and lifted his can of soda up. "It's okay, I just know that I'm going to steal him away tonight before I go to bed! HA!" And with that remark Shuichi chugged the entire bottle in one shot. Suguru almost chocked on his own soda at the amazement of Shuichi actually drinking it all while K just popped open another can of beer for himself. He took the full can and lifted it into the air, no later also chugging it to prove that Americans could do that just as well. "Hey, no fair!" He was tempted to open another can and beat K at this little game but Shuichi was feeling sick from that first bottle going down to fast.

Sakano could see him going a little green. "Oh no... don't puke!" He started to panic.

Hiro stood up and got out of the way while Suguru ran behind Tohma for cover. Shuichi stuck out his tongue and laughed at their reactions. "Yeah, you guys will be there for me until the end huh?" Shuichi joked around.

Ryuichi took Hiro's former seat and grinned. "I stayed! Did you see did you see? I stayed with Shu-chan!" The two smiled and jumped up onto the couch, both holding an empty can as if it were a microphone. "And now Shu-chan and Ryu-chan will work together to make another great song for all of you!"

"Yes!" Shuichi was really getting into the mood of hyperness. "We will sing sing siiiing!"

Ryuichi and Shuichi started belting total nonsense at the top of their lungs. It ended horribly too with Shuichi going "La Li HOOOOOOOO!" and Ryuichi meeping out "Na No DAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Everyone applauded their 'great' performance while they jumped down from the couch again and started to chit chat the rest of the night away.

* * *

Shuichi opened the door to the house while waving farewell to Hiro. The driver went off on his bike and Shuichi closed the door. He slipped off his shoes and tip toed into the living room. The place was dark and quiet, not to mention it was almost midnight and it was going to be a busy day tomorrow. He snuck inside to find Yuki laying down on the couch with only one light on and a book on his chest. Shuichi crept over and examined the book, it was one of Yuki's books? He took note of the cover and the title, "Forbidden Love". He was a romance novelist after all and Shuichi never really read so he never really knew what Yuki wrote. He kidnapped the book off of the sleeping man and didn't even make him stir one bit. Shuichi sat down and leaned against the couch, starting to read the page that it was opened to. At first it didn't look very interesting. It was about a man who put work first and a woman that vowed she would get him to confess his love to her. Shuichi turned the page and kept going, the next but was just her in a hyper mood while he tried to get another book done. Wait... another book done! Shuichi closed the book and decided to read the information on the back cover first. "A story of a deep novelist and his over energetic girlfriend." Shuichi whispered. 

He stopped when a hand came down and stole the book back. Shuichi glanced up to find Yuki stealing the book and tossing it onto the coffee table. "I wrote that one almost four months ago, it didn't hit as big as some of the others." He kept in his trance and never let his eyes leave Yuki's face. The man sat up and gave a slight yawn. "I'm taking a guess the party was fun."

Shuichi nodded and sat down next to Yuki on the couch. He wanted to ask about the party but a different question came to mind first. "Why were you reading that? You never read your own books."

Yuki kept silent for a long while. Shuichi repeated the question a little differently and he just shifted his gaze onto the boy. "Just felt like it that's all."

"Liar." Shuichi pouted. He stood up and stretched while thinking of a way to change the subject. He lowered his arms and smiled down to Yuki. "I'm going to go to bed now. Dr. Ito wants me at the hospital around nine so we can settle me down and get all of the prep stuff done." Shuichi bent down and pecked Yuki on the cheek. He stood up back, faltering only a bit, and started off to the bedroom. Yuki got up and went right up to Shuichi, he actually got up himself to go and hug Shuichi. The boy was a bit shocked, now something was wrong with his lover? "Yuki?"

The man started to kiss Shuichi's neck but quickly stopped. He rested his head on Shuichi's shoulder and started to whisper in the dark. "I picked out that book because I think it's the best one I've written." Shuichi started to fall into his fantasy once more with the warmth of Yuki's breath on his neck. "Get to bed, tomorrow's going to be busy."

"Then come with me." Shuichi joked. Yuki moaned a bit but agreed. He let go of Shuichi and allowed the boy to grab onto his hand and lead him into the bedroom.

* * *

In no time came the next day. Yuki drove Shuichi to the hospital and he had his things ready. All Shuichi brought with him was a bag of some extra things and the Kumagoro bunny that Ryuichi gave him a week ago. The two walked inside and got his room assignment, they also had the nurse page for Dr. Ito to come to the room to make sure that everything was going okay. About thirty minutes in the entire cast of characters from the party walked into Shuichi's private room to wish him luck. Shuichi sat down on the bed with Kumagoro in his arms and smiling like he was a king. The first one to talk to him was his best friend Hiro. "Okay now, if you see a bright light what will you do?" 

"Go the other way!" Shuichi recited everything that Hiro told him at the party last night.

He nodded. "And if someone you know is by that light?"

"Tell them I'll chat another time!" Shuichi blurted out again.

Hiro smiled and gave Shuichi a great big hug. "We'll be rooting for you man, see you when it's all over." Hiro backed up a bit and got a small high five from Shuichi. He then walked out and let the next person have their turn.

K walked up in a military uniform, saluting Shuichi as if he were the superior officer. "The perimeter has been secured for your mission! I will be waiting at HQ for further orders!"

Shuichi laughed and actually, for once, felt safe with him saying that. He sat up right again and smiled to the manager. "Thanks K, at least I know that no one will attack me when I'm out cold after this is over!"

K shook Shuichi's hand, gave another solute, and then marched out of the room to wait with Hiro outside. He laughed while K walked off and up came Sakano. He was already having a panic attack. Shuichi stared at the producer as the man tried to find something to say to him. He let the waterfall of tears start and then clinged onto Shuichi like the boy does to Yuki. "GET WELL SOON SHUICHI SHINDOU!"

"Uhh..." He peeked over at Yuki, who was standing in the corner and watching all of this. "I will Mr. Sakano." Shuichi spoke.

The man squealed with the response and had to be escorted out by Tohma to the others. Shuichi waved as he left and Ryuichi glomped him. "SHU-CHAN!"

Both laughed a bit when Ryuichi got off of him. He then held out the bunny to the original owner. "You can take Kumagoro back now. I can't take him with me into the operating room."

Ryuichi looked at the dolls eyes and then shook his head, pushing the pink bunny back to Shuichi. "Keep him, I know that you're going to need someone to hug when you get out and we might not be allowed in." The boy focused on the bunny's ears and then hugged it close. Ryuichi gave Shuichi another hug. This one being more of one from a true friend then a crazy singer. "I'll be waiting for another duet."

Shuichi returned the hug to him. "So will I, see you soon Ryu." He murmured so only Ryuichi could hear. The crazy singer backed off, did a little solo of 'see you soon' and then skipped out of the room. While he skipped out Suguru went up to him. "I sure am the popular one aren't I? I should get praised like this more often!"

Suguru laughed and crossed his arms. "As long as you don't get yourself sick then we might think about it." He gave his innocent smile and Shuichi gave a grin. "It's been great working with you, I want to keep going with Bad Luck and I only want you to be our singer. So make sure you listen to the things that Hiro told you about the light and all that."

"Are you that worried too?" Shuichi tilted his head down and started to nibble of Kumagoro's ear again. "Thanks for worrying so much, I think I'll be fine." Suguru nodded and offered a handshake to Shuichi. The singer glanced down at his hand and then pulled him into a hug. "I'll be missing you too over the next few days so no worries!"

He was stunned by the move but in turn hugged Shuichi back. When the little moment of band members was over Suguru walked out and allowed Tohma to come back inside. The president of the company shifted a glance to Yuki as he walked by and then gave all of his attention to the one sitting on the hospital bed. "We'll be waiting for the news of you getting out without harm."

"Thank you Tohma." Shuichi smiled. "That show yesterday was great! I really liked singing with Ryuichi and I can't wait to do it again!"

Tohma nodded and shook Shuichi's hand. "I can't wait either. Take care of yourself and make sure that we know how you are as soon as you can tell us."

He made his promise and watched as Tohma left the two in the room, closing the door behind himself. Shuichi kept holding Kumagoro and kept his eyes on the last one left. "Well, this is it! I guess..."

Yuki stood up and went to the bed. He stood in front of Shuichi and gently let the back of his fingers glide over Shuichi's cheek. He kept his eyes onto Yuki as the man bent down a bit to get closer. Shuichi closed his eyes and loosened his grip on the doll while Yuki placed both of his hands on Shuichi's cheeks and went to kiss him. Something felt different about this kiss, it was full of passion and want but also of something else Shuichi hardly felt outside of just sex. Yuki slowly backed off a bit but still kept his face close and his hands on Shuichi's cheeks. He felt love in that kiss. "You better make it out of all of this, especially after all of the trouble you caused." He pouted a bit with the trouble he knew he had to have caused. Yuki nudged Shuichi's nose with his own and rested forehead to forehead. "I love you, Shuichi Shindou."

He finally heard it, right from his lovers mouth. Yuki took a step back and let his hands separate from the freshly flushed cheeks while Shuichi was actually speechless with the shock. There was a quick knock on the door and Dr. Ito allowed himself inside. Yuki headed out to the door but Shuichi just dropped Kumagoro and jumped off of the bed, running past his doctor. He collided with Yuki's back and wrapped his arms around Yuki as tight as he could. "Thank you Yuki." He whispered. The man just stood there as Shuichi finally let go and headed back to the bed to start listening to Dr. Ito's words. The man turned once more back to Shuichi and then left without wanting to say anymore.

Everyone was already off and in the waiting room so they would find a place to stay together and hear the news that Shuichi was going to be okay. The only person left was Tohma, he stayed for a reason. Yuki turned to Tohma and felt the emotions start to build up. He took a seat on one of the chairs next to the private rooms, sitting down and bending over while his hand were together and resting on his legs. Tohma stood in front of Yuki and just kept his eyes down onto him. Yuki closed his eyes and couldn't help it, he let those few tears fall. Tohma knelt down in front of Yuki and put one hand onto both of his, he then placed the other hand on Yuki's head as he shed the tears for his lover.

* * *

Everyone decided to head over to Yuki's place and wait for the phone call there. They came to the decision before he even got outside. Once Yuki was fixed up he walked out with Tohma and discovered the plans that were made. Yuki wasn't in the mood for fighting back at the moment and agreed to it all. The caravan of Shuichi supporters went to his house and stayed there the rest of the day. The operation was supposed to take at least seven hours and it was already noon when it started. Everyone knew it would be late by the time they got any sort of call. The hours clocked by and the sun began to set. Eventually people began to fall asleep one by one. Hiro and Suguru took the two sides of the couch to crash on while K slept sitting up against the wall and Ryuichi curled up into a little ball in the middle of the living room floor. The only three left awake were Sakano, Yuki and Tohma. The table in the middle of the room was pushed off to the side and Yuki brought in three chairs from the dining area for them to sit on. Sakano came in with some hot tea for the ones awake while Tohma kept in his seat and Yuki lit a cigarette. The three spoke of different things and tried to keep away from the worry they all had on their minds. Ten at night, eleven at night, midnight. Still no call. Yuki took a glance at the phone on the charger and found nothing different. It had been twelve hours, did something happen? Just when he finished his cigarette the phone began to ring. Everyone started to wake up slowly to the ringing while Yuki almost dived for it. "Hello?" He asked. 

The entire room went silent. Suguru and Hiro were both fully awake while Ryuichi was sitting up on his knees and listening the best he could. K stood up and waited for what was being discussed. Tohma kept his eyes on Yuki's expressions as the muffled voice on the other side kept talking.

A few head shakes later Yuki hung up the phone and put it back. He faced everyone and actually truthfully smiled. "Shuichi is alright, he's resting now. Dr. Ito said we can visit him tomorrow." The silence broke for the cheers and joys of their good friend being okay.

Yuki sat back down while everyone celebrated. Sakano ran to the others while Tohma stayed by Yuki's side. The man sat back in his chair and spoke to his brother-in-law. "They got about 80 percent of it out, he's going to have to go through radiotherapy to get the rest. Shuichi should be out of the hospital by the end of the month." Tohma smiled at the good news, Yuki took in a deep sigh of relief. He truly did love Shuichi and was finally able to tell him. Now the two could live together as a normal couple, without the wall in the way. At least, as normal as those two could live.

**The End**

* * *

**_Okay, there is the ending. Yuki said it! w00t! He finally said "I love you" in more ways then one! Isn't that sweet? I can't believe it... but I actually started to tear up when I was writing the last scene that Shuichi and Yuki were together. I felt all of Yuki's emotions that it was scary... really really._**

**_I truly hope that you enjoyed "Those Three Words". Will there be another Gravitation story? I don't know yet. XD If you want to keep up with my work then look at the profile and see the other stories I have published here._**

**_thank you all again for reading and reviewing, I hope you likied!_**

**_Kokoro_**


	7. Hidden Track

_**Okay... this isn't really a CHAPTER persay... it's more like a promise to everything.**_

_**A lot of people liked the end of the story and are asking for a sequel. I have thought it over and... have decided to go with it! "Those Three Words" will get a sequel eventually, maybe soon? All I know is that I'm working on other fanfictions right now and can't get to that other chapter, but I will try my best to add tracks in either this story or with a spin off. It'll probably be a spin off.**_

_**thank you again for the support and the idea of keeping this story going! I'll try my best but I can't promise anything.**_

_**I hope that this "hidden track" helped clear things out. I will work my hardest to get the new story up with the rehab of the tumor therapy!**_

_**Kokoro**_


End file.
